You Belong With Me
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: AU Miranda has a crush on her neighbor Krory but he is dating Eliade who treats him bad. Can she make him see she's the one for him before she loses him. If you're an Eliade fan, don't read this, T for some cursing.


_You Belong With Me_

**Blue Kitsune**: Inspired by Taylor Swift's _You Belong with Me _and also as part of the fanfic challenge posted on Amai no Itami (CrowMiranda Livejournal) we present #35) You Belong with Me, please enjoy and read and review!

* * *

**_You Belong With Me_**

Miranda was in her room, finishing up her homework with all her notes and papers spread out on her bed. It was just one of those quiet evening but was having trouble with Mr. Marian's math equations and making her head hurt from trying to figure it out.

He always gave them hard ones, especially if it was on Tuesdays, which unfortunately was today and being given a difficult chapter to work on. He probably did that just to make them wrack their brains out and also have them scared out of their wits cause he would quiz them the next day to see if they got it.

Damn, maybe she should have carried the two over the seven and then…or was it the other way around? She groaned, rubbing her aching temple and feeling the onslaught of a headache coming on.

This was getting her nowhere and if she didn't get this right, god forbid, she didn't want to think what Cross might do if he was in the mood to swings that hammer of his just like he does with Allen even if he's his adopted son and all.

One lesson you learn in that class: Never incur Cross's wrath or you get whacked!

Even though she was trying to finish her work, she always finds herself getting so distracted easily. Especially when she'd gets distracted by the sight she sees as she glance outside her window. Opposite hers was her neighbor's house and looking inside to see her closest friend and not to mention her secret crush, Arystar Krory.

She saw him talking on the phone and judging by the frown on his face could guess who was on the other line.

_Probably Eliade ranting about something that happen today_, the blonde cheerleader was the most popular girl at the Black Order and currently dating Krory but yet seem to have a tendency of bothering him day in and out for no reason whatsoever.

She saw Krory ran a hand through his hair, pushing his white streak of a bang before he finally said something before he clicked off the phone and sigh to himself.

He then lied down on his bed before he looked up and saw Miranda watching him. Miranda blushed and quickly resumed with her problem and wasn't long before her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Miranda, hey_." She turned and saw Krory leaning on the windowsill looking over in her direction. Miranda walked over and opened her window to help him across to her room. They done this many times and have never been caught by either her folks or his grandpa. It was a good distance for the two to reach, especially with Krory being so tall and able to reach to her room. It made it so much easier than when they were little and having to place a strong board out for one to travel to the other's house and thankful never fall off otherwise would have been the end of that. She saw he looked pretty worn out as he got in.

He stretched his arm behind his head and Miranda looked to him concern, sensing the anxiety off him, "Rough day?" Krory sigh and giving her a look that said, 'You don't know the half of it' though she could take a wild guess and knowing had something to do with his girlfriend.

"Yeah you could say that. Eliade was well having some sort of issue and kept telling me over and over about it before I told her that it shouldn't be a big deal, I try to say that it wasn't going to matter like it was some crazy thing and she didn't take it like I hope she would…"

She knew it bother him having to fight with the one girl he was in love with and yet Miranda wonder what did he along with half the male population see in her really? Also why she chose Krory when she had her pick of guys from hunks to well, she wouldn't say geeks or nerds but still...to this day was a mystery why she decided to have Krory as her boyfriend?

Yet she didn't want to upset him and knowing wouldn't be right to say that to him and make him feel worse.

She put her hand on his shoulder and knowing just what to say to make him feel better, "I'm sure she'll get over it, I mean she can't stay mad forever and you know. It'll turn out all right." Krory turn to her, looking with those dark eyes that made Miranda feel like butterflies were in her stomach and the smile he gave was one that was sincere and made her want to hug him and kiss him (Thought she didn't think she'd have the courage to do the latter), "You think so?"

She nodded, "It'll be ok." And then before she knew it she felt him put his arms around her and brought her close to him, "Thanks so much Miranda. I don't know what I do without you."

She blushed and thought he couldn't see it but when he pull back, she try to keep from noticing her face reddening, "Well glad I can help, wish it were as easy to do this problem I having trouble with."

Krory saw her textbook and the jotted notes that laid scatter on the bed, "Which one?"

She didn't trust herself to speak so she pointed one at random, not sure whether she did that already but at least it would keep him from noticing as he helped her, sitting beside her and even when she could lean up against him and breath in his scent. It was so heavenly and made Miranda feel glad to have him here by her side even for a short while before he had to go.

It took them half an hour and the problems she had been having trouble were done and understanding everything as Krory explain them when she hadn't known how to solve them in the beginning.

"Well I guess that's all, I'll see you tomorrow." He was climbing back through the window to his room and Miranda watching as he made his way in before she said goodnight, "Good night Krory."

"Miranda, we known each other for as long as we could remember. Call me Arystar."

"Oh yes I know well ok, good night Arystar," and as his back was turn getting ready to head for bed and closing the window.

She watched as he shut the curtains and when he was out of sight sigh to herself whispering the words she had wanted to say, "I love you."

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she do it, three words, just three simple words and she wasn't able to say it to his face! So stupid, she wanted to bang her head against the wall for letting her chance slip away!

She was such an idiot, why did it have to be this way? It continue to bug her as she set aside her stuff, finished the rest of her work and finally decided to listen to some good old fashion rock 'n' roll that always made her feel better.

Going through her entire collection until she came to one she liked and had also been an early birthday present from Krory last year. Putting the CD in the stereo and pushed random and _Never Gonna Be Alone_ started playing and Miranda felt like suddenly dancing to the beat.

Ah good old Nickelback, he along with a few other artists she liked played such great music. She didn't get why Eliade complain and thought their music suck even though Krory had always like such bands. It was such a mystery for her and no way could ever understand about the cheerleader.

It still bothered her to this day as to why Arystar went out with Eliade, the woman may seem like the love of his life but she was the devil in model's clothing.

Sure, she was beautiful and drop dead gorgeous with that prefect blonde hair and had a great figure to die for, boys wanted to date her and girls like to be her or as her friend (lapdog) just to get in the spotlight.

It was obvious the reason why the guys drool all over her was because she wears those short skimpy clothes, especially those mini mini skirts. Miranda could never find herself to wear such revealing attire and instead chose something more practical like T-shirts and slacks and didn't care so much about fashion statement than her own personal comfort.

Yet if by comparing between the most popular girl in their school while Miranda sat in the back, unnoticed and not sure if Krory would ever want to go out with her even if she wish he could see it right before his eyes that she was the one who understood him most.

It was so unbearable and made her want to scream and cry at the same time at the unfairness of it all. Why, why can't he see it…?

She went to the shelf that hung over her bed. It held an array of different books and other stuff she had, a picture of her and Krory back when they were starting the same middle school together, smiling in the camera with his arm over her shoulder and she trying hard not to blush as their bodies were in close contact. It had felt so right and wishing that moment could've last longer after the picture was taken.

_Now why couldn't it be like that_, she thought but turning her attention away from the photo and finally found what she was looking for. A slim notebook and flipping through the pages until she came across the one she found. Lying between the pages was a beautiful press red rose that had been well preserved and taking it out and holding it in her hand. Still as she remember and taking a slight sniff, the scent still linger after all this time.

It was a special reminder of when she had first met Krory about ten years ago...

_

* * *

_

_Her family first moved to this small neighborhood and while Miranda's parents were getting their things from the moving van, little Miranda, age eight went to sit in the backyard playing with her dolls since they were the only ones she could look to. _

_She was never really fortunate when it came to making friends and at her last school she had been picked on a lot and called 'Unlucky Miranda' because of her clumsiness. _

_She was humming a small tune and wasn't aware that someone else was there watching her until she heard them sneeze. _

**_Achoo_**_! She turned, seeing no one but hearing the bushes rustle and saw something peeking out from behind them. There was a small bucket by it and use it to stand on it and as she made to peer behind the hedge and saw a startle face that saw her at the same time._

"_AH!"_

"_EH!" The two said and Miranda almost lost her balance but the other person had not been so fortunate and fell to the ground. She heard him cry out and Miranda again peered over the hedge and saw a boy who was rubbing his rump where he fell on. _

_A water can by his side and guessing he must've been watering before he saw her. The boy then looked up, his dark eyes staring into hers and he was suddenly blushing. Same with Miranda as she found the boy was cute when his cheeks were colored red._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just was watering the roses until I heard you humming and you must be the new neighbors my grandpa was talking about." _

_Miranda nodded while she stared at the boy. He was a few inches taller than her; with short black hair with the exception of his white forelock that hung over his face and was smiling shyly as he looked to her. It wasn't long before they broke eye contact and Miranda not sure what to say to the boy. She then noticed the roses that were on the ground, "Oh your roses are very pretty."_

_The boy glad to end the awkwardness nodded, "Yeah my grandpa and I grew them, I wasn't sure if they were going to make it through the dry spell but thankfully they did. It took a lot of effort and glad they turn out like this."_

"_Here." Handing one of the roses to her and she gradually took it, sniffing at it and finding it scent wonderful._

"_I'm Arystar Krory the Third, but you call me Arystar."_

"_I'm Miranda, Miranda Lotto." That day was the best day of her life. It was the day she met her first real friend and in the later years would find herself falling for the boy who was growing those beautiful roses._

* * *

Thinking back on that peaceful time, she fell into a relaxing dream, holding the rose and wearing a small smile on her face as she slept.

By the time morning rolled around, Miranda didn't want to wake up but when her clock began blaring it was hard to stay in bed. She decided to get ready and then go wait by the bus stop, her bag set on the ground and her just leaning against the bench looking to the empty quiet street and not a single person in sight.

She yawn, damn she hope she doesn't falls asleep before the bus shows but then again she doesn't sleep in class, especially in the most boring class that put the rest to sawing logs and—

"Miranda?" She turn and saw Krory wearing a dark short sleeve shirt with his worn out jeans that had rips by the knees but look good on him. Anything on him looked fine in her opinion.

"Oh Arystar, didn't expect to see you here this early?" He raised an eyebrow and look to his watch, "It's six o'five in the morning and the bus doesn't show for at least another hour or so."

"Oh, hehe, I just thought I come and just watch the sky." Miranda almost wish she kept her mouth shut, seeing what kind of stupid things she actually said and trying not to embarrass herself further.

She turn to him, "So what are you doing this early?" Now it was Krory's turn to act a bit caught for the situation he was now in, "Oh I just thought I get some air and then I saw you sitting by the bench and decided to see what you were doing." He then beckon the empty space next to her, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Miranda wanted to shout '_YES_!' but saying quietly, "Of course." She scout and the two sat down and soon started talking about small things.

Talking as they waited, it felt nice and Miranda wanted it to stay this way. But with time passing and the sun rising above them knowing it was coming to a draw for the two.

"And you remember that time when we…" She paid little attention to what he said because she was staring at him and seeing the warm smile that grace his face. It seemed so long when she last saw it, so carefree and could brighten anyone's day with his warm grin. Just as Miranda was about to say something, she heard a car pull up and then "Arystar!"

They both turn and saw Eliade in her purple corvette, tapping her purple fingernails against the steering wheel. "Arystar, come on we're going to be late!"

"Ah gotta go, see you tonight at the game." She nodded and waved, "Yeah sure." She watched as Krory climb in and then Eliade leaning over and giving him a kiss but her eyes were on Miranda and she almost flinch at the hard glare the Cheerleader gave her before she took off leaving Miranda to choke on the exhaust just as her bus finally rolled in.

* * *

The day seem to pass by like one big blur, classes were a bit droll with the exception of one or two events that happened, the science class having to be cut short due to an explosion and the class got off from doing work while Reever had ran out and was busying yelling at the other scientist. Miranda paid little attention to those that were happening as she was still thinking of Krory and by the time lunch rolled around and heading towards the cafeteria to meet with her friends.

"Hey Miranda." She turned and saw Allen carrying his tray with a massive amount of food towering over him. It was a wonder how he could eat so much and yet stay so skinny but then again he was on the same team as Krory and needed all the energy they could get. She followed him to where she saw the others were sitting by the small table. A bunch of misfits but Miranda enjoy being in their company than with others from her classes who always made her feel more like an outsider, except for Krory but he was busy hanging out with Eliade and made her missed him.

Lavi waved getting their attention, Kanda said nothing and continue eating his soba and Lenalee made room for the two to join them. The two sat and starting chatting, about some thing that happened, especially what Komui did in the science lab and almost had it destroyed by one of his Komurin creation. It was the same old subject yet sometime one or two things that rarely happen and was talking about the game that was scheduled for this evening.

"So you psyched about tonight's game? It's Black Order vs. Noah and I'm sure that we're going to kick their butts tonight." Allen and Lavi were on the team and Kanda's stepbrother, Daisya was also there as part of the midfielders. She knew they were excited because that it would make it closer for the championship and playing against their rivals would be all the more sweeter once they won. Before Miranda could say something she heard a shout from the cheerleader's table and turning her head to see Eliade looking to some girl with two braided pigtails and glasses who had dare to drop some pudding on her new and very expensive shoes.

Miranda instantly felt sorry for the girl. Poor thing, she was going to be in for it now, no one messes with Eliade and gets away with it, no she'll make your life miserable for the rest of the semester. The girl realizing her mistake and then running away in tears while everyone watches before resuming back to what they were doing.

"Oh dear there goes another poor soul." Lenalee scowl while looking to Miranda, "Honestly, how can Krory stand being with her?" Lenalee had been from day one on Eliade hate list who thought should be the prettiest and most popular girl but thanks to Lenalee was second and Lenalee had become her enemy even though Lenalee wanted none of it.

"You got me but you gotta admit, he sure got taste." Allen smacked Lavi over the head, "Ow, what was that for?" Then Kanda rolled his eyes and mutter, "Idiot."

Lenalee turn to Miranda, seeing the hurt in Miranda's eyes when Lavi said that, "You ok?" Miranda blinked and nodded, putting up her cheerful façade, "Yes of course no problem, I'm fine." She didn't want her friends to worried and looking towards her watch, "Oh I got to go, classes is in ten minutes and I need to get my stuff, I'll see you later then."

Just as she about to get out of earshot Lenalee said, "Hey we'll sit together for the game, all right." Miranda nodded waving goodbye to her friends, "Yeah ok, see ya!"

Miranda hurried towards her locker, grabbing what she needed and shoved her other stuff in. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she bump into someone and who that person was, was none other than…

"K-Krory!" She saw he had been carrying some papers and that he looked very distracted for some reason. She helped gather the papers and handing them to him, he seemed a little distance and must be because he was thinking about the game.

"Are you nervous because of tonight?" Krory nodded, "Yeah a little I mean this is going to be a tough one cause we're facing against the Noah team and Coach Winters was saying we better win or else he'll beat the crap out of us." Knowing the Coach he'd make good on his word and could only imagine the worst punishment he could dish if they didn't win tonight's game.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you do fine, I know you guys have been preparing for this so there's no need for you to be scared, I'm here for you after all." She pat him on the back and they stood there looking to each other, not saying a word, the silence was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Oh no I'm late!" She rushed off, leaving Krory behind who watched as she leave and he then sigh as he then took the papers and looking to where he saw her go. "Miranda…"

By the time school finish, the game wasn't until seven and Miranda having decide to stay to finish her work before heading for the bleacher where she saw some of the members of the team getting ready, doing some warm ups on the field. Krory was shirtless and could see the well tone muscles he gained and how lean he was.

She could stare at him all day she thought watching as he did his squats and stretching himself before he made to run down the field with the others. It was her favorite pastime watching them get prepare before the others showed up and the bleachers started getting filled. Lenalee join her, both sitting and waiting for the game to start. The other team arrived and Miranda saw Arystar look up for a second, a nervous grin on his face and Miranda waved and mouth, 'Good luck', he smiled and turning back to wait for the whistle.

* * *

It had been about an hour since the game had started and the Noahs had been in the lead before Daisya manage to get a goal and got the score tied between both teams. Now on the second half of the game and everyone watching as Black Order got the ball and trying to get to the other goal. They watched as Allen passed the ball over to Lavi who was then trying to get past this one guy who seem to be on his tail.

As he seem to gain on him, Lavi manage to kicked to where he saw Krory before the player realize it and try running after the other Striker that got it. Lenalee sat beside her and Miranda watching as their team had the ball, Krory at the lead as he past by two players, a dark hair and blonde guy with stitches over his mouth and manage to maneuver around the duo.

"GO ARYSTAR!" Miranda shouted watching as Krory manage to get pass the other player and kicking the ball straight into the net. GOAL!

Four to three, Black Order wins! She watched as Krory was lifted up on the other players' shoulders and as Krory's eyes met Miranda's. But then it must have been her imagining things because she saw him looking to where Eliade was but then saw the smile wipe from his face. Apparently Eliade was talking to one of the other players from the Noah team. A dark skinned guy whose name was Tyki Mikk and apparently seem to be flirting with him. Uh-oh, this could spell trouble, she saw Krory walked over to the two, not looking at all thrilled with what his girlfriend was doing even when his team made the winning goal and yet there she was getting nice and cozy with another guy.

She watched them argue out there, she couldn't hear what they were saying but could tell it didn't look good as Krory seem to be trying hard not to look upset but then Eliade said something and then left. Leaving Krory to storm off by himself ignoring his friends who wanted to go and celebrate their victory even though he was pissed as hell.

Miranda got up and heading down from the bleachers, "Miranda where you're going?" Lenalee had not seen what happened as she had went to go off to give her congrats to Allen and Lavi and saw Miranda heading in the opposite direction. She didn't answer as she was more concern with Krory and wanted to make certain he was ok.

* * *

Miranda wasn't sure if she should be doing this, going into one place she would never dare go into, not on her life but for the sake of her friend as she slipped into the guy's locker room. Thankfully none of the guys were there, probably already showered and left.

"Krory you there?" She heard loud banging, locker doors being slammed and some cursing then wasn't long before she heard quiet sobs as she entered the room.

He was sitting on a bench, wearing shorts and had his head buried in his hands. "Arystar?" He turn and she saw that he had tears streak down his cheek and he made to wipe them away before she notice. "Oh Miranda, I-I didn't see you, I was…"

He didn't say anything, looking away not wanting to let her see him cry but Miranda took his hand and held it in her hands. "It's ok you don't need to hold it in, I'm here for you." That was what she did as she then took him in her arms and held him as he buried his face in her shoulders and she patting his back, helping to relax him.

"You must think I'm pathetic…" He mutter but Miranda shook her head, "No I don't, it's ok, I know you better than anyone and I don't like seeing you like this." Then she decided to give him a quick peck, which had been meant for his forehead but he had looked up and their lips met instead. It seem to last for a long time before they pulled apart and seeing Krory staring at her wide eyes and Miranda realize what she done.

Oh god, she had kissed him! Startled by her action and when she saw Krory about to say something, but she beat him to it, "I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry!" Then ran out of there before she could let Krory have the chance to speak, watching as she disappeared out of the room and running like the devil was on her heel.

* * *

Finally Friday came, two days after what happen, neither forgetting the incident that occurred in the locker room after the game. Miranda had been avoiding Krory at school and pretending she wasn't home or head out somewhere else. She was not sure what to say even when she wanted to tell him how she felt but lost her nerves and had chickened out of there. Miranda was sitting home studying, her phone ring.

She was afraid who might be on the other line but answered it anyways, "Hello?"

"_Miranda hey_?" She looked up and outside her window saw Krory wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. Oh that's right tonight's the dance, he looked good in his suit but something seem off as he stared right at her before he said something and almost missed what he said.

"_Miranda you're not going_?" He sound disappointed as if he wish she were. Miranda wanted to say something though it seemed her voice wasn't even working then. She then heard someone knocking and Krory said, "_Hold on_."

The phone covered but she could hear Krory's grandfather coming in and though wasn't able to hear what was being said.

"_Oh I gotta go, sorry I wish we…well I…good night Miranda_."

"Good Night…Arystar." Hanging up and then taking a glimpse out her window to watch as he left through the front door and heading towards his car. He backed it up from the driveway and saw his window down with him looking up to her before he drove off.

She watched as the car disappeared down the road and couldn't help with how her heart hurt inside. The look in his eyes, god, it just was enough to make her want to cry. He just seemed so unhappy and yet he was chain to a girl who treated him as nothing but a stepping-stone and would one day discard him. She didn't deserve someone like him, a great guy who had such hopes and dreams and while she was just chewing him up and planning to one day spit him out and leave him in ruins.

Miranda couldn't take anymore of this. She was tired of having Eliade have her way with toying Krory and making him suffer all the same and she doing nothing to stop it. There was one way to make this whole thing right and was going to need backup. She picked up her phone and push speed dial, waiting before she heard the line pick up.

"Lenalee, it's me, I made up my mind. I'm going after him and I need your help."

She could almost see Lenalee smiled and cried out, "_About time girl, me and Lavi will be there, hang on, it's time to get your man_!"

* * *

It took Lenalee at least fifteen minutes to get Miranda ready, working her magic on her and less than twenty for Lavi to drive his jeep, driving as fast he could without so much as getting a cop on his tail but at least made it in one piece. Miranda swears on her life she would never dare go for a ride in Lavi's jeep again.

Lavi parked his car and as Lenalee was giving her a look over, putting one last finishing touch and giving her a quick pep talk seeing how frazzled the German girl was, "Now remember, don't be afraid, this is it. You're going to do what you should have done."

"You ready?" Miranda nodded though she felt nervous like she might change her mind at any second, "I think so?" Lenalee and Lavi looked skeptic before Miranda tried again, "Yes I'm ready."

Lenalee gave her a pat of encourage while Lavi gave her the thumbs up saying she was hot and even Krory wouldn't be able to resist her, not after the miracle transformation Lenalee perform for her.

Lavi helped her out of the jeep and the two said, "Go get him girl!" With those words Miranda walked towards the gym where the dance was held.

There were lots of people inside and Miranda saw few turn and stare, some with shock when they realize who she was. She felt a little unease but she had to keep going, no matter how uncomfortable she felt because she was only concern about one person and one person only.

_It's time girl_, her conscious said, _don't let your fear get the best of you or you're gonna regret it later_.

She wasn't planning to and lifting her head high and walking straight to where she saw Krory, his back to her but she tapped his shoulder and said, "Arystar."

He turn around and his eyes slightly widen but then looking at Miranda as if he couldn't really believe it and yet his eyes showed he was happy to see her, "Miranda is that you?"

She blushed, knowing he probably didn't expect her, not like this. The dark blue dress reaching only to her knees and left her shoulders bare and looking to Arystar who was still staring but then he seem to come to himself.

"Wow Miranda you look…beautiful." Beautiful, he called her beautiful, never had she heard him say that but she saw he meant it as it show on his face. The music began again and people getting over the sight went back to what they were doing. Krory then look to her, "Miranda would you like to…" She look to him wondering if he was going to ask her to dance, "Um, well come outside with me for a moment."

"Oh." She try not to sound disappointed but she nodded, "Sure." Krory grab her hand and just as they were going to walk away heard someone call out.

"Arystar, where in the world are you going?" Krory and Miranda turned and saw Eliade who had her hands on her hips, staring down at the two and Miranda tried to pull her hand out as if they were caught in the act but he kept a gentle but firm grip on her hand.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Miranda felt her throat dry and Krory turned to his girlfriend, "I'm just going out to have a talk with Miranda is all?" Eliade turn her gaze on her and Miranda suddenly felt a little uncomfortable watching as she made a sneer in her direction, "With her, I don't see why you should, she a nobody, a loser, just some geek who is so pathetic—"

"Eliade ENOUGH!" Miranda and Eliade turned to him, both with shock but for different reason. This was the first time Miranda ever heard Krory raise his voice to anyone.

"Don't talk about Miranda that way again! She is a very important person to me and I will not stand by and let you say such things about her! I had it with you and your bitchy attitude which drives me up the walls and wish you just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone gaped at him; most never heard him swear before and even left Eliade stunned for a second, her mouth open and Krory putting a protective arm around Miranda's shoulder and looking around the room to see if anyone wanted to say anything.

Eliade narrowed her eyes and with a huff said, "That's it we're through!"

"Good I was going to save it for later but now's better than ever. Eliade I'm sorry but I can't be with you any longer, enough is enough, it's over." Eliade said nothing not that he would expect her to as he then turn and took Miranda hand and the two walked out of there, everyone's eyes on the leaving couple.

"I'm sorry." Miranda said as they made it to the empty parking lot and Krory looked to her, the anger now gone and was calm again, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault, it was bound to happen."

They got into his car and turning the engine on as he made to pull out and leave. Wasn't Eliade going to be pissed when she finds her ride gone but then again she probably find some other guy to attach herself to.

The ride was quiet and Miranda wondering what was going on in his head. "Arystar are you all right?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'm sorry you had to see that, the way she said that to you, I couldn't take it…." He sighed but continued.

"Do you remember this place?" Miranda looked around, ten years and yet she had still recall the many summers they spent in this quiet place and remember how much fun being with Krory was. He then took her hand leading her down a path that she never took before.

"Hey do you recall what you once told me when we here?" She tried to remember, there were so many things they said here in this place, their hopes, and dreams, and almost whatever they could talk about in this private piece of haven they had. Something was nagging in the back of her mind as they continue to walk down the path, going wherever Krory was taking her.

"I want to show you something but you have to close your eyes." She didn't understand but did as she was told and having him take her hand and carefully lead the way, curious as to what he wanted to show her. He stopped and then heard him say, "Ok you can open them now." She did and what she saw made her gasp and her eyes slowly filling with tears but were of pure joy at what she saw.

Roses, dozens of beautiful roses that were glowing in the moonlight and giving off such a heavenly sight as she never seen before.

"Oh you remember." She couldn't believe he did this for her.

Krory then came over and handed one of the delicate beauties to her, "Why a dozen red roses when you can have a thousand given by the man who loves you." She stared at him, not sure, which surprised her more, seeing him give her these roses or the sudden confession. But she didn't let it bother her because she knew he had at last admit it and was now her turn, "I love you Arystar Krory." She saw him blushed but then smiled and saw that he looked so much happier now than ever.

"Miranda would you care to dance?" Miranda turn to him, "Out here?" He nodded and then held out his hand and she placing hers in as he took her to an open spot and soon began to dance to their own steps.

This is what she always wanted because he was with her and couldn't have it any other way. "Miranda, I love you." And as the two danced, she thought she heard music playing but must've been her imagination while being in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile a man in his eighties, with gray hair but a white bang and matching mustache watched the two and smiled, please by how this turned out as he began to walk away, leaving behind the small stereo he recently 'borrowed' from his grandson's room.

He always did like that Lotto girl and knew would make his grandson happy the way he always seemed to talk about her without realizing it. He hope he lived long enough to see what happened between them, especially if the two decide on planning on one day having a family and wanting to see the adorable children they would have. He chuckled thinking how he would make sure he spoil his great grandchildren and tell them stories of their parents, especially on the day they realize their true feelings for each other. He chuckled to himself and smiled once again at the scene he saw and taking out his camera and taking a quick shot when his grandson kissed Miranda and know would look wonderful in the photo album.

* * *

Beta Reader: **_Sailor Water Dragon_**

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey everyone just been going crazy with the CrowMiranda fics and letting everyone know that these were from the challenge fic set up on CrowMiranda community on livejournal! Please check it out if you are a fan. Thank you! Also I like to give a big thanks to both Sailor Water Dragon and Tynuccia who had inspired me and help me write this. Please go and check out their stories too if you get the chance.

Here's the website if you wish to check it out: http : / / community . livejournal .com / crowmiranda / (Delete spacing and you should get there fine.)

KroryxMiranda Rule!

Return to Top


End file.
